persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Tamura
Aiko is a 1st year at Habiki High School and as well is a Humanoid Ai that was invented by the same program as Aigis from ''Persona 3. '' Aiko is first introduced as an average young girl, until Hisato Ogawa meets her and gets weird and aggressive towards her while Momoko forcefully tells him to stop, Momoko then starts to look quiet and begins to start Sketching on her Notebook, after she is done, she begins to happily show the drawing to Momoko and Hisato and says "look, i drew you two, hehe!" Design Aiko has extremely pale skin, with light blue eyes, and white Wavy hair held in two pigtails, as well as blue ribbons holding it, she also has a black headband and a blue accessory near her bang. Her outfit is a Sailor Fuku, almost resembling Yasogami High school’s Uniform, with a brown checkered skirt, and black stockings, she also wears black sneakers to go with her whole outfit. she is also average in height, with a slim waist. Profile Aiko is known as a Humanoid designed as a tool for Handicapped people, during when she was 2-years since of her invention, an old lady found her(thought that she was dead as in her system shut down) later, that elderly woman took her home and designed a special Micro-chip for her to live life fully like a regular Human, until in present day, she continues acting and talking like a normal human. on Social-Link Events(on the Male Protaginist's Route) she claims that she was a Philemon Butterfly and designed as a human to live life, and the "Butterfly Effect" opened a new pathway for her to experience life. according to one of the Gossip Girls at Habiki, Aiko often tells people the same story, while no one ever believes her. she has also had a case of Amnesia since she was about 9, and since then she can't remember anything, although she uses her Notebook as something for her to remember clearly as a tool to help her remember things, it could be noted that this could also be her weapon (summoning HP for healing the party members). Her fear is being used by people, which she has always got for the rest of her life, she gets used for her kindness, and for the Takashiro Clan(which is an organization used to create Aiko, for their uses of Tech support). She claims that even though she’s not Human, she has feelings just like one, and hates being used as a Tool. Personality Aiko is a Dandere who wants to help others no matter the cost, although at times she tends to start rumors across school people often criticize for her system not having enough functions to work properly, such as her amnesia part, her inventor, didn’t know what sort of design he had in plane to make of her memory chip, so he had to do the best he can to make her almost identical like Aigis. Etymology Aiko means Small Indigo (which somewhat matches her color scheme) and Tamura meaning Rice Field Village Trivia * Aiko has Albinism which is why her hair and her skin appears paler than others *Aiko‘s Voice Actor is Hope Destiny http://aminoapps.com/p/w7l8srh Gallery 32E7DEDE-513F-4E4A-8736-A0D9BF37529C.jpeg|Aiko art by Toxic Sugar File:Christmas_giftcards.png|Aiko & Reina Kojima as a Christmas Card 357F94EA-BFBF-4B73-ABDD-6B0CB822A395.jpeg|Aiko’s Self in Gacha Form 681230FB-31A8-40D6-B3CF-E231262E42AF.jpeg|Aiko’s Featured Art 9AA9CEBC-7C7E-4CFA-8E76-5963A4723E19.jpeg|Aiko, near the Flowers(Spring) Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Born in the 2000s